Vogue, Vogue, Vogue!
by sweatervestican
Summary: TOP has been wanting GD for a while, will he finally get some action at their photshoot!


At 6:30 AM the Big Bang house was filled with terrible amounts of hearts and aegyo as the members got ready for their photo-shoot. The only problem was getting some into character faster than others.

"WHY THE LONG FACE, BINGU?!" GD crossed examined TOP's face with sparkles falling from his hair.

"It's too early to be happy," he mused through his book and sank deeper into the leather couch. _And I'm fucking horny and there's nowhere to relieve myself._

"You should get up a half hour earlier like me, Tabi." Taeyang chimed in as he poured some coffee. "That way you have time to practice how your face is going to look in the mirror," he gave a quick slap on the back.

"Yeah! It would just be one big stone face. Like this." Seungri tried a straight face but was soon attacked by Daesung. "Don't break my face babo! This…is for the LEHDAYS." Seungri waggled his eyebrows.

Daesung patted his head. "Oh, maknae. You have so much to learn. Both of our faces are crooked; let's face it, the magazine just wants us for our body."

"Ya! My face isn't ugly!"

As they were arguing, GD saw TOP's semi and straddled him. TOP's eyes widened in response. "You might want to take care of that. Fans enlarge pictures and the media definitely blitzes you for it." GD rolled off him just as fast as he rolled on.

TOP wanted GD so bad that it hurt; and even now as he thought about the shared beds and the "spoof romances" for the fan's sakes, it occurred to him how callous he had been not to voice his actions last night. Or at least try to show interest when they were around each other. If anything, it would make this teasing stuff stop.

"LOOK AT TOP'S BONER!" Seungri shouted, "It's nice to know someone's happy to see me—"TOP clamped a hand around his mouth. "I am not in the mood."

"Ya! The RV's here to get us to the shoot," one of the managers shouted.

Once they all piled in, they got ready for the half hour ride through Seoul. TOP prayed GD wouldn't sit next to him for the sake of his mental preparedness, and thankfully he followed through. Weird how only a couple of hours ago GD and he were in the same bed. How they were both in their boxers, precariously close to one another. Because God knows why all the members have to be amalgamated between 2 rooms and 3 separate beds.

"Hey hyung, ever tried banana milk?" Seungri asked TOP.

"Why don't you call me oppa, it sounds better." The entire car burst into laughter at Seungri's failed attempt to redeem himself.

"Okay, new question for 20 questions! Which kpop idol from SM—"There was a murmur of oohs and ahhs once they heard the rival company.

"This oughta be good!" GD shouted, "Dae is auditioning for SNSD!"

"I didn't finish! "Jinja aish! Anyways, which girl would you hook up with from SM?"

"I don't know, Taemin looks pretty hot in a dress," Seungri added his two cents. "I'd probably fuck him."

"Alright, forget I asked the question."

As they pulled up to the shoot, they found they were going to be on _Vogue_.

"Hwaiting! This is an international cover, let's do our best!" GD orchestrated a huddle.

"BE SEXY YOUR CAREER IS ON THE LINE." Seungri shouted at Taeyang through a megaphone.

The makeup artists went to work immediately. Most of them kept quiet in the hour long venture to make the stars look flawless, only to keep professionalism.

"If I were an animal I'd be a horse. A white, majestic horse!" Seungri attempted to speak in English.

"We're almost done," one of the girls with red hair and a yellow dress remarked to TOP. "I think when I'm through with you, you'll the best!" She beamed.

"Thanks." TOP said through his book. As she turned to leave, he added, "By the way, has anyone told you that you look a lot like Alison Sudol from a Fine Frenzy?"

The girl was twirling her hair at this point. "No. You really think so?"

"Yeah. Only much prettier." Her face turned a couple shades darker.

"Well thank you, sir. It was a pleasure….Ann-young-ha-sae-yo." She bowed and turned on her heels.

TOP set down his Japanese kanji book and looked at himself in the mirror. _It's funny how much makeup I have to put on to look good, he thought while rubbing his chin. And then after that I'll get photo shopped and cropped so many which ways I won't be able to recognize myself._ _I wonder what I would be doing if I wasn't looking like this for the public…._As he turned to leave, TOP immediately was distracted by GD.

Out on the balcony before it was time to roll, he licked the last of his Popsicle. "This is really good." He nodded innocently. "Or maybe just the top," he winked then threw the remaining bits out.

_Son of a bitch!_TOP thought when looking at his pants.

Despite his obviously messy demeanor, TOP was aided to the shoot. "So the producers were thinking about catering to the fans with you and GD getting close."

TOP's face scrunched a bit. "Like how close?" he asked while looking at GD smoking in his underwear for a separate cover.

The translator laughed. "No need to sweat it, bro. Understand, you will be clothed."

"Uh huh," TOP didn't know what to say.

The director stepped forward to the lights, heels clacking. "Okay dolls, you all look beautiful. In fact, you do look like dolls! I've always love the Korean look; their skin, their facial features, their slender build. Don't you agree, Emma? My gosh, this will be so fashion forward!"

"Do you understand what she is saying?" GD whispered to TOP.

TOP shrugged.

They were both clad in party attire, their hair disheveled to one side. GD took up the expanse of the bed, motioning for TOP to come over. TOP, with guidance, made the motions to pick up GD.

"Yeah, like bridal style!"

"Huh?"

"In your arms!" GD was baffled at how quickly TOP could scoop him up. He never really noticed how big his arms were until now and was kind of well…swept of his feet because of it.

"Alright, GD. Now try to dominate him somehow." Doing what he did this morning, GD cornered Top into a headboard. "So when are you going to make a move?"

"Well, we're kind of working now." TOP flipped him over.

"So you actually want to do stuff?"

"Please don't be coy."

"Me? I've been giving you palpable hints all week." GD bit his lip and slid his hand down TOP's shirt.

"Fine, I'll fuck you right now. Is that what you want?"

He looked pretty serious.

"Okay, that was the final take, everyone!" The rest of the crew excitedly crooned over the pictures."This will sell so fast!" The director beamed.

"Sorry, that got out of line." TOP admitted as he started off the bed.

GD smirked at him while taking off his shirt and putting on a collared one. He fumbled with the buttons; despite the fact his hands were small and slender, they weren't very dexterous.

"Here, let me help."

"You know they have extra rooms for when we girls and stuff behind the lobby, right?" Daesung came out of nowhere, escorting a pale American model on his arm. "You guys should try it out." How unintentionally helpful Daesung can be sometimes.

GD looked at TOP, grabbed his arm, and ran for the back of the hotel.

"Why are we running?!" TOP asked while almost knocking into hor d'oeuvres.

"Because I WANT TO FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT, CHOI SEUNGHYUN! AHAHA!"

Seungri tipped his hat and lit a cigarette as they ran by. The huge doors shut behind them with a resounding thud.

Neither of the two could focus on what the room looked like. Or what else was going on for that matter. However, despite the inkling they both had to start this; the timing somehow didn't seem right. The possibility of even fooling around felt too soon, too abnormal, too blunt.

"Do you want anything to drink?" GD asked, cross-legged on the bed. The covers were fuzzy and red and pooled neatly to the floor.

TOP scaled the bed which felt oceans long. "I've felt you up a couple of times in the middle of the night." It felt so silly saying it now. They both retained a laugh.

GD's eyes resembled that of a puppy dog's. He turned towards the bookshelf and sipped his wine. "Would you do that again Mr. Choi? Oh please, take advantage of me again. I totally didn't wake up from it the first time."

GD started getting infuriated with how clueless he was being. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

After that, GD didn't know what hit him but he started punching TOP hard in the jaw. He couldn't stop himself, even after hearing him hit the floor. It was like a raining train of guilt that couldn't be suppressed. _He made me wait all this time. Why couldn't he hint at anything these past couple of, I don't know, years? After all the girls we've gone through. After all the_ _publicity stunts. And he just sat there like a rock. What a fucking coward._

TOP drove him into the wall, causing the lights to flicker in the room.

"Perhaps I WOULD like a drink."

He smashed a bottle close to GD's head, causing the yellow, bubbled contents to spray down his hair and into his clothes.

"Are you upset, Ji? Are you infuritated with the fact that you can't fight me?" He started pushing him even harder into the wallpaper. "That you have to use girlish powers to win me over? You fucking already have me!"

GD's eyes turned narrow. "Even after I do this?" GD slid his foot behind TOP's ankle and flipped him on his underside. He took the last swig of his wine and threw the glass on the ground.

"Oh gee, look at TOP," He started pacing around him. "He's so handsome, why doesn't he marry a nice girl? Why not Dara? Ooh she's lovely. TOP could get anyone he wants. TOP. TOP. TOP."

Soon enough, GD's face was uncomfortably close to his. He was so close in fact he could see every imperfection and it made him feel strangely better. What didn't was the huge gash he made on the side of his friend's face.

"I should—" GD couldn't even stand up, TOP's hands were gripping so hard.

"Leave it."

GD accidentally ripped through the lapel of TOP's suit as he struggled to break. "That looked ugly on you anyway," he said, throwing the blazer to the side.

"And what else would you like to break, Ji?" He asked as GD started to feel his chest.

"Well there's still another half of the room." Jiyoung fell onto to his knees and clapped them together. Nothing seemed serious when Seunghyun was below him. They laughed into each other's mouths.

"I don't want to fuck you anymore," TOP insisted as he grabbed GD's neck and bashed his face into his own. The kiss was so tangled and awkward and wet, much like that of an angry dog, but Jiyoung had never wanted someone so bad.

TOP twisted his leg underneath GD and pinned him to the ground.

Locking GD's body against his own, he brought them to the bathroom. The leader was so light, almost uncannily like a bag of feathers.

He could feel both of their chests rising and falling as he lifted GD atop the sink. "You wanna see your pretty face in the mirror, Ji? Do you want to see it light up when I enter you?"

"I'd rather focus on yours." He traced the lining down TOP's jeans and pressed against the bulge underneath. The warmth was almost invasive as GD slipped his tongue nonchalantly into his mouth. Saliva was exchanged against them as he thrusted against the fabric.

GD pulled his cardigan over his head. There was a goldenness about the way Jiyoung's chest shone in the light. It was so lean and resilient, so unlike his own.

"It's still as impressive as before." GD taunted while sliding his hand over TOP's jeans. "Mine's bigger though," he added with feigned sheepishness.

TOP's laugh deepened. "Mmhmm….I'm going to rail you so hard that you won't be able to rap anymore, you little prissy shit."

"Oh really?" GD began scaling his neck. Every time he breathed, goosebumps left TOP's skin. He felt a need to leave the deepest bruise he could, a mark of his territory. He traced his throbbing veins with his tongue, remarking to himself how easily it would be to kill someone from their neck. How he trusts him not to.

"What are you thinking, Ji?" TOP was arched over the shower curtain that just fell beside them.

"Oh," he sighed, tracing the indents of TOP's triceps, "just that you're going to cum before me. Maybe even before we start doing anything." He started biting at the lateral muscles on the side of his stomach.

Without so much as tapping Jiyoung out of the way, TOP bit through the belt buckle and slid his jeans to the ground. GD was dripping with precum and his cock was so hard it ached.

"Oh my god, yes," he mouthed as TOP took the entire member in his mouth. In response GD rocked his hips and thrusted further down his throat. He wanted this so bad and he had it.

"Don't force it like that."

And he fucked it up.

"I won't. Just please don't stop."

"Now who's the tease, dongseng? I think it's about time you got a punishment. Actually, on second thought, I think Seungri might be a better candidate for this than you. He'll do anything for his hyung's approval."

GD undid his belt latch. It clicked as he talked. He swiveled his head sideways for a deeper kiss, desperate to relay how much he's wanted him.

"I told you," he paused between kisses "I didn't want to fuck you anymore."

GD wasn't having it. "Fuck me now!"

TOP raised his eyebrows, knowing that he meant business. "Make me." He took a swig of the liquor on the bedside table, infuriating the slight buzz he already had. "Jibe Gajima, baby…noege jul sonmuri yogi itneunde," he imitated GD's singing voice while kissing his collarbone. "Onereun jibe gajima baby—" he voice escalated as GD firmly grabbed his dick.

While he pumped, TOP's cock turned equally rock hard, throbbing with anticipation. He started to feel his chest rise and fall with each sliding motion.

"Wow, you're really not that bad. Maybe they should stop autotuning you." GD laughed as he was caged in underneath him.

Their members slid against each other ever so slightly and GD couldn't help himself from bucking his hips again. "And maybe they'll stop dressing YOU in woman's clothing," TOP laughed as he kissed him.

But GD wasn't laughing. There was a serious lust in his eyes that really nothing could break. He breathed up and pulled him closer.

Their noses weaved in and out, their hands grabbed each other's hair, their movements became more rhythmic; everything started to become sinuous. TOP felt the need to kiss him still, more as a distraction than a physical want. And while grabbing GD's back, he pivoted his body right into him.

GD tried to lay on his stomach but he pushed him over.

"I want to see your eyes," he said while leaning into his legs.

"Seunghyun—"GD felt a sharp sensation that travelled all the way up to his neck. His cock was slipping in and out so fast he started gripping the sheets.

"Yeah, baby. Say my name." His hair was mottled and swaying back and forth which each motion. TOP could feel how unchanging he was to the size filling up inside of him.

"Seunghyun," he mumbled halfheartedly with eyes closed.

"Say it again. Louder."

"Seunghyun," his voice rose an octave. TOP hit harder and harder against his beaded down his chest, his heart was in his throat, spasms ripped through his muscles; all were concentrated into one moment as TOP leaned his body on top of him, bringing GD's legs to his shoulders. "Tell me, are you about to cum, Ji?"

"Yes."

"And are you going to rescind your previous statement?" He said while hitting harder into him.

He mumbled, "Yes."

"What was that?" The whole length of his dick was inside of him now.

"Fuck yes!" He grit his teeth, "Oh fucking shit. Fuck." He felt so lightheaded, so penetrated, so intimately used that he half believed this meant something.

TOP knew GD was about to orgasm, but not because he said so but because he could sense the way he shook beneath him. He felt it before. And he definitely got a slight euphoria from it. It was not only because he felt like a voyeur but also because he had never seen someone so attractive to watch. He tightened his grip on his thighs as he watched GD pleasure himself. His eyes were closed, his entire face fully relaxed and submissive, and etched by him.

GD between breaths watched above him. TOP was speeding up and slowing down, mostly to see his reactions he was sure. The man was so fucking aggressive, so ripped, so broad above him that it was almost impossible to keep things in. But Seunghyun needed a show. So he rubbed as hard as he could and sighed from the feeling below him. It was a haphazard set of motions; he didn't really care what he was doing, he just wanted him in him and on him for as long as possible.

TOP felt GD tense up after he rammed him and then slowed down again. The friction was incredibly strong. "Look at me, Ji. Look at me and cum."

With a twitch of his eyebrow, GD felt everything turn to slow motion. His mind was on nothing but TOP's physique, his statured neck, his sloped shoulders, the lascivious way his eyes turned. The hot cum ran fast out of him, spurting himself with the creamy liquid. "Uhhhh," his voice turned into everything unintelligible. His body did likewise, even after TOP forced him down, he couldn't help but arch back up.

TOP followed through and came only momentarily after, propelling all that he had into GD. He collapsed on top of him, exhausted and held by the little bit of strength he had left in his arms.

Afterwards, they didn't say anything. They didn't even look at each other.

GD grabbed a cigarette. TOP flashed back to the magazine shoot and felt uneasy. "Tobacco is a shitty way to calm your nerves. It's disgusting."

"You never know until you try," he slipped the newly rolled paper into TOP's mouth. He coughed uncontrollably.

GD sat still, unamused. When he finally calmed down, TOP traced his tattoos, admiring the indents of vita dolce on his arm. The roles felt peculiarly reversed.

"All right, well I guess I'll see you," TOP said as we walked out. "I'll find a new shirt in my dressing room."

"Fine," GD said, focused on the wall across from him. Right as he left he turned on an American station, hoping to find something fake and plastic so he could truly enjoy the high he was experiencing. Once he heard a knock, he got up to the mirror, and donned his boxers.

"It says do not disturb for a reason!"

It was Daesung. "What did I tell you about giving TOP weed?"

GD couldn't stop laughing as he took another puff. "What makes you think I have anything to do with it?"

"Hey Seungri." TOP was strutting with pride.

"Annyoung." He coolly dismissed him by omitting the formal yo.

"Guess what?"

Seungri's eyes started glimmering as he realized the situation. "Wait a sec, where's your shirt?"

TOP corned him in a bear hug. "You're a star! My goodness, maknae, you've grown up right before me!" He felt him fall backwards.

"HELP! MICHEOGA! CRAZY MAN!" Seungri craned forwards and TOP made out with him hard on the mouth. ( watch?v=UHO9XSI2X9k) "GD and I together send you that as a parting wish for your solo album!" He walked in circles and laughed uncontrollably. "Good luck in Japan!"

"Ya! I have to wash out my mouth with soap now!

The three other members looked over. "We've never dealt with this kind of substance before. Can you help us out here before he breaks something?"

"I'll make him some tea and wait until he sobers up."

Taeyang led him over like a child lost in the park. "Here."

GD grabbed TOP again, meticulously bonding his palms. "You may not want to call yourself TOP anymore after I'm through with you."

TOP giggled and shut the door behind them.


End file.
